


In the Heat of the Day

by Fontainebleau, wanderingsmith



Category: The Magnificent Seven (2016)
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-05
Updated: 2017-04-05
Packaged: 2018-10-15 02:25:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10548462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fontainebleau/pseuds/Fontainebleau, https://archiveofourown.org/users/wanderingsmith/pseuds/wanderingsmith
Summary: For reasons that do not need explaining, two men are naked on a bed in a hotel room, somewhere in the long-ago West.





	

The afternoon sun, stealing in through a dusty window. An empty hotel, quiet in the heat of the day. A locked door; a brass-framed bed. And Billy Rocks, notorious knifeman, wearing nothing but a purposeful expression, had Goodnight Robicheaux, legendary sharpshooter and Southern gentleman, just where he wanted him: naked beneath him on the faded bedcover.

+

It was so rare that they risked it that Billy felt something intensely intimate in having Goody fully naked under him: so much warm skin moulding to his own body, wiry hair rubbing against his bare chest, hard arms and legs pressing tight and tighter, Goody as desperate for the contact as he was. 

As much as he loved the sight of Goody naked, standing before him or lying in a bed tempting him, still, _this_? This warm home of soft and hard that was _his_... this had been known to distract him from further intimacies. But today was not one of those days. He wanted. He fucking _wanted_. 

And Goody was as eager as he, already panting underneath him as Billy’s hand slid along his soft hip to his hairy thigh; Billy felt calloused fingers run down his back, with a touch of fingernails to stoke his lust and make him shiver, and that need in his lover, that urgency, was something he could never resist. 

When Goody reached this point, thrusting up against him, begging to be taken, it sent spikes of heat lancing directly to his groin. He curled his fingers into Goody’s hair, drew his head back to lay his pale throat bare and set his teeth there as he ground their hips together, fired by the groan of abandon that he drew from his partner.

+

The fireburst of sharp pleasure from having Billy bare him to his will, from sharp teeth pressing a threat into his skin that he would surrender to without a thought, left Goodnight unravelling. The need to feel Billy inside him only intensified as he rocked his hips tight against Billy's, moaning at the feel of that hard shaft pressing into his belly and grinding against his own cock. Friction and heat and that sharp suck on his lifeblood, the weird sparks scattering from the grip of Billy's fingers in his hair: he fucking _knew_ they could both finish this way so damn easy and good. But that need for more would still be there to drive him crazy… 

When Billy raised his swollen lips to grin at him, a knowing look in his eyes and another hard grind meeting Goodnight's frantic movements, he goddamn refused to be so easily distracted. Moving fast before Billy could react, or distract him again, he grasped Billy's shoulder and ass and twisted his weight to flip them around. Moment of wild joy in the confusion of Billy's arms and legs flying to grasp and slip and slide on Goodnight's skin, that beautiful long hair loose and both tickling and blinding them.

_Now_ he had him where he wanted him, pinned to the mattress with his full weight, and the anticipation of sinking down onto the heavy shaft he felt against his belly sent a twisting thrill through his gut. He teased with his lips, opening up Billy’s mouth, deliberately slowing the rock of his hips as he kissed him deep and messily, tongues sliding together sloppy and electric, taking his time even as Billy swore and clawed desperately at his back. He buried both hands in that silky hair, pulling on it to make his lover whine, and slowly, slowly, began to lick and kiss down his neck, tasting the salt of his skin, tracing with the tip of his tongue, lifting his body so that Billy’s thrusts were futile: he was not going to be denied the full pleasure for which his body cried out.

He licked across his belly, smiling at the sharp flinch of response, sliding between his legs, then raised his head to meet Billy’s gaze, one hand pressing into his hip, deliberately drawing out the moment as his other hand reached for his straining cock. As he curled his hand around it, marvelling at its heat and hardness, Billy choked out a curse in Korean, eyes never leaving his.

He could feel Billy's cock trying to twitch within his fist, the softness of swelling flesh, and his body clenched with the need to feel all that inside him. The coiling power of Billy's core under his other hand was threatening to force his pace just as much as the eyes locked on his, watching him lower his head as slow as he could make himself. 

Those eyes were pitch black with lust, but when Billy's hands slid into his hair, there was familiar gentleness in the tugs. They were both tense and shivering, but a little tension would only intensify the ultimate explosion. He gave a twitch of a wink and tightened his fist just a little more before leaning in the last inch to lick the crimson crown peeking out of his hand. 

Billy's clenched-teeth hiss of swearwords, loud but incomprehensible, was music to send heat dancing in Goodnight's chest. Having the power to make Billy feel so good was no small pleasure and temptation, though the sharp upjerk of Billy's hips and the faint edge of desperation to his redoubled glare at Goodnight's smile reminded him he wanted to feel all this power even deeper before they were done. 

With a last light flicker of his tongue to catch the drop of arousal that had seeped out of Billy's cock, Goodnight shifted over, excitement at what was coming starting the tension tingling in his ass. He reached over the edge of the bed for their precious bottle, eyes locked with Billy's, watching with greedy intent, and with a practised tilt of the glass between nimble fingers he poured out some slick, then carefully put the bottle back down and smoothed the oil over his fingers.

+

It was all Billy could do to force himself to lie still as Goody reached for the oil, coating his fingers until they were glistening, his gaze never leaving Billy’s face. The teasing flicker of Goody’s tongue against his cock, the warm hand still curled tight around the shaft, and the feel of Goody moving against him as he sat up to reach behind himself all stoked the white heat gathering to a point low in his belly.

Goody reached his oil-slippery hand around to his ass, eyes narrowing as he began to open himself up, and seeing his partner so wanton, naked and hard, readying himself to be fucked, eyes closed as he concentrated on the sensation of his fingers working in and out, brought Billy to an almost unbearable pitch of lust. He raised himself to his elbows the better to watch as Goody rocked against the fingers inside himself, moaning unashamedly in pleasure, and the thought of him so slick and open threatened to drive him over the edge. Only Goody’s tight grip on his shaft kept him under some semblance of control, and he began to beg, hearing the needy edge to his growl, ‘C’mon, Goody, _please_ ,’ desperate to feel that slick heat around his cock and the press of his lover's skin against his.

+

Hearing Billy's voice drop to that low rumble never failed to make Goodnight shudder. He opened his eyes a bare slit, distracted by the stroke of his own fingertips making pleasure spark deep inside his ass but wanting to see the wild look of flushed need that went with the edge of desperation he heard. 

He could feel Billy's muscles shaking against his knuckles, his cock hardened beyond twitching in Goodnight's grip, and he tried to grin, his face tight with the need every stroke of his own fingers was making worse. Enough! He wanted _Billy_ inside him, every inch of that heat and power and desperation. He slid his fingers out with a last scissoring stretch that had Billy growling again, jerking faintly against his grip, and laid his slippery hand on Billy's sweaty shoulder, shoving hard to lay him flat on the bed. 

‘Gotta make sure I'm good and ready for you,’ he panted. Letting go of Billy's cock, he shifted his knees forward to straddle his waist. He could never tire of the sight of Billy shifting beneath him in desperate need, cock hard and glistening, but god he was ready, achingly ready, to let it slide inside him and fill him up, and he reached behind him to slick it up with quick urgent strokes, Billy quivering beneath him. He leaned forward to line himself up, breathless with anticipation, then slid slowly down, gazing at Billy through half-closed eyes, letting the burn and stretch turn to pleasure, moaning unrestrainedly as he took him down to the root. Billy’s hands found his hips, holding him down as he ground upwards with a groan of ‘Fuck, Goody!’

\+ 

‘You are, mon cher …’ the breathless promise in Goody's voice barely registered over the blast of pleasure from the heat of his body clenching around Billy's straining cock, ‘You most firmly are.’ Goody's weight, as he pressed his palms onto Billy’s stomach, forced him to tense his muscles even as Goody ground himself hard against him, rocking his ass deliberately against the base of Billy's cock. 

Fuck that was so good! And the bastard knew it too: Billy's hands were clenched on his lover's hips to get him to raise up and give them both some damn friction, but Goody just met his glare with that toothy grin and fought Billy's strength. He slid his way up Billy's cock so slow and fucking tight that Billy barely realized he wasn't fully encased anymore, core tensed to hold Goody's weight and arms still fighting to make him _move_!

‘Not firmly enou –’ The air left Billy’s lungs in a rush as Goody suddenly sank back down hard, arching his back and taking him all the way into that tight heat, and his world contracted down to Goody, their joined bodies, the press of his hands on Billy’s chest and his own fingernails digging into Goody’s hips. The teasing was over: Goody’s face slackened as he ground down on him faster, rapt in concentration on his pleasure, and Billy threw his head back, waves of mounting tension chasing through him, panting for breath as he thrust up to meet every downstroke, white heat gathering to a pulsing point in his abdomen.

+

The force of Goodnight's coiled-up pleasure and need was almost unbearable: the hot stroke of Billy's cock stretching and filling him, throwing sparks of pleasure into his core, the sharp sound of Billy's runaway breath, the desperate fingers pressing bruises into his hips. He sounded so fucking close … The next stroke had frustrated need tighten so hard that Goodnight grasped desperately at Billy's shoulders, taking the solid grip he needed to fuck himself down good and hard. The move changed the angle when he rocked himself down again and he swore, sudden and painfully harsh as the edge came for him. 

His back arched, every muscle clenching to reach for it, and when Billy jerked his hips roughly up into his frozen body, the wave of pleasure crashed over him, Goodnight just barely aware of that high wail Billy was so practised at wringing from him. His arms failed and he collapsed to his elbows, twitching unsteadily against his lover as pleasure swamped him under, cock pulsing hard where it was trapped between their bellies, the slick of his pleasure making their bodies slide against each other.

As he shuddered his way through it Billy’s arms wrapped crushingly tight around his back, pressing them chest to chest, and his breath came gasping hot against his neck; Goodnight keened again as Billy’ hips stuttered upwards twice, three times, ragged and uncontrolled, then his muscles tightened through his whole body, the force of his orgasm lifting both them clear off the bed as he spent in a wave of hot pulses, groaning Goody’s name.

+

Goody collapsed limp and relaxed on top of him, heart pounding as hard as his own, and Billy lazily nuzzled at his cheek until he reached soft lips, taking teasing bites until he felt then curl into a grin. He lay basking in the pleasure still glowing through his body as the silence of the empty afternoon returned, sliding his hands along Goody's sweat-slick back, subtly drawing him even closer, relishing the contact of warm skin even more now that he could stretch into it without distraction. Goody murmured something indistinct into his hair, low enough to be deniable, and Billy slipped a hand down to smooth along his flank.

At length Goody rolled off him with a satisfied sigh, reaching for a cloth to clean them both, and Billy stretched himself luxuriously under his ministrations. 

‘You’re like a great cat, cher, basking in the sun,’ teased Goody, and the affection in his voice and gentle touch spread a different kind of warmth in Billy’s chest. 

‘Teeth and claws,’ he smiled, settling deeper into the pillow, ‘come and lie down with me again if you dare.’ 

‘Oh I do,’ and a finger ran over that ticklish spot on his stomach, ‘I think I’ve made you too lazy to savage me.’ 

‘Enjoy it while you can,’ said Billy, pulling Goody down to lay his head on his chest, fingers stroking slowly through his hair, relaxing them both into sleep as the motes of dust danced in the sunlight.

**Author's Note:**

> Co-written with wanderingsmith. Who is the more to blame is an open question; let's just say that one thing led to another ...


End file.
